A Naruto And Hinata Love Story
by Smallkeller
Summary: Yah This is my first fanfic Naruhina.This takes place after Naruto comes back from time skip Chap 13 is up. IM DONE FINALY! My Sequal is up Thatas why I updated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

It was morning. Normally this wouldn't be anything special to Naruto, but today it was morning in Konaha. Naruto breathed the fresh air from his apartment window and got out of bed. It was still an hour before dawn, but he'd gotten used to getting up early with Jiraiya. Not that Jiraiya ever got up early, it was just that it took that long to get him going after one of his all night carousing sessions. Naruto now understood why the man tended to nap while he was training him.

Naruto quickly gulped down a cup of instant ramen for breakfast and looked at the time. He wasn't going to be training with Jiraiya today, but Sakura had said something about wanting to train with him today just like old times. He figured she would probably be with Tsunade until later so he had plenty of time.

Naruto dressed and quickly loped down to the training area that he'd always shared with Sasuke and Sakura. Time was growing short to rescue his friend, but he was determined that he was going to get him back. For now though he was content to have his pink haired teammate back in his life. He hated to admit it, but life with Jiraiya could get rather lonely.  
Naruto arrived to find the area deserted. He knew that nearly all the other ninja were on missions and that things were going to be busy for the village's ninja for still some time before the ranks began to fill again with fresh recruits. Naruto spied a particular tree he thought needed an attitude adjustment and grinned. A moment later his shadow clone was spying the tree with him and grinning.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he blasted the trunk with his ball of charka. The tree exploded with a reassuring 'Boom', which if he was lucky, only woke up half the village. Naruto turned

to shake the hand of his clone for a job well done when he heard something nearby.  
A quick gasp, and an 'Oh Naruto-kun' brought his attention to a beautiful young girl who was

standing by watching his training.

"Uh, Hinata, is that you?" Naruto said staring at the young woman that Hinata had blossomed into over the past two years.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Hinata said bowing. "I'll come back later. Bye!"  
Hinata's face was as red as a fire's ember and probably about as hot as she dashed away. Naruto only shook his head, it seemed like every time he saw her she was getting some sort of fever. It was odd though, he had never thought of it before but Hinata's face was kind of… cute, when it got all red like that.  
Shrugging, Naruto went back to his training and quickly made ten replicas of himself. "Alright guys, let's find out who's the toughest me."  
What then transpired was a virtual feeding frenzy of kicks, fists, and even bites, as Naruto rolled around on the ground with his clones in a training method he liked to refer to as masochism in stereo.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" A familiar voice said in exasperation.  
Naruto looked up from the ground where one of his clones was holding his head down while they pounded on each other. Sakura had entered the clearing and now stood over him with her arms crossed looking down at him in consternation.  
Please, oh PLEASE, don't let Sakura-chan remember she's wearing such a short skirt, Naruto thought to himself as he looked up, grinned, and pretended the nose bleed was from getting punched.

"This isn't good." Tsunade said looking at the papers in front of her."Ebisu said that he had been training with the three of them over near the forty fourth training area when they were attacked. He's expected to make a full recovery, but he'll be laid up for a while due to the injuries." Shizune reported.

"We simply don't have enough people here to handle this right now." Tsunade groused.

"Isn't Jiraiya back with Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Yes. I guess we have no choice. Go find the two of them. Tell Sakura to come in here as well." Tsunade commanded. "Is there anyone else who isn't tied down?"

"Hinata was sick when the mission came through for her team. They had to leave her here, but I think she'd better now." Shizune said thinking.

"Fine, send for her too. That will at least make a four man squad." Tsunade said before shuddering. "Even if it does mean exposing those poor girls to that pervert."

**Author's comments: Well that's the first chapter. It may not be that good but plz review and remember this is only the first chapter. also this chap was partially made my **Ambrant Arandel


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 2**

The 5th Hokage, Tsunade, requested Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Jiraiya. "Your all here because I have Mission for you Ebisu was training Konohamaru and His team when Ebisu was attacked and Konohamaru and His team captured."

"Ehhh? Who would do that?" The blond Shinobi asks with confusion.

"We don't know who or why." Shizune says.

"Whatever the case Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Jiraiya go find them!" The 5th yells.

"Where were they taken?" Sakura asks with concern.

"44th training area."

"Hai" Sakura says.

"Dismissed!" All of the team run out of the room to go to the training area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 3 Leaf ninjas are in hiding " Do you think Naruto will come?" The first one asks. "He will come and then we will take Him and the Kyuubi in side him to." The second replies.

The third one never spoke at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrives at the training area 44. "S-So this is w-were they were taken. Hinata says.

"Yah." The pink haired female ninja says.

"What's the plan Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asks.

"Split up into two groups Naruto your with Hinata, Sakura your with me."

"Hai!" They all split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata are running through the forest. Naruto looks troubled Hinata thinks to her self. "N-Naruto-kun who is Konohamaru?"

"He is this guy who looks up to me."

"H-Hai." The shy girl says.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yells. "T-this will h-help us find them Naruto-kun.

"Good Idea Hinata-Chan."

'Chan' when Naruto said that word Hinata blushed. "Chan" "He finally recognizes me."

"Lets Hurry up and find them." Naruto says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Jiraiya search and search until they find the captors and Konohamaru with His team unconscious tied up on the ground.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asks.

"Give them back!" Sakura yells and throws a kunai at one of them.

The third person explodes. "A Kage Bunshin!?!" Sakura says in confusion.

Then the other two people explode in a puff of smoke to reveal… "Your from Akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame right." Jiraiya asks with a calmed voice.

"You are correct." Itachi says.

Itachi… Sakura thinks to her self. He must be the one that Sasuke wants to kill.

"There they are!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto get back!" Jiraiya yells.

"No way Ero-Sennin Im taking them down!"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 10 clones appear from Naruto ready to fight. "Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Naruto's yell. (A/N The Music from Naruto "The Raising Fighting Spirit" Pretend that music is playing right now because it fits with the scene sort of)

"Byakugan!" Hinata gets ready for battle.

Sakura and Jiraiya get in there fighting stances.

"Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan don't fight you might die." Naruto says.

"No way Naruto, Itachi is the one who made Sasuke so mad in the first place."

"N-Naruto-kun I will help you even if you don't w-want me to" These were big words from Hinata to Naruto.

"Ok fine but Hinata and Sakura help Naruto out I'll handle Kisame." The perverted sennin says.

"HAI!" Sakura and Hinata say in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya charges at Kisame, kicks to the head and misses but than Jiraiya throws a uppercut to the face with Hais fist that connects. Kisame goes flying into the air but lands on his feet. Kisame unrapes his blade and grabes onto the handle.

"Die!" Kisame yells.

Kisame swings Hais blade and cuts Jiraiya arm but the blade diden't cut it shaved some of the arms skin off! "You like that?" Kisame asks sarcasticly. "My blade SameHade shaves not slices."

"Suiton,Suishouha!" (Water Element, Water Wave) (A/N I don't know any jutsu's for Kisame)

Jiraiya gets hit with the water attack and is sent flying into a tree. "Haha now this area is mosit enough gor this!" Kisame says with a evil grin on his evil face. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Element; Explosion Skill)

Jiraiya gets hit but that time it was a log! "Gah he must of used a substitution jutsu." "Now were is he?" Kisame looks to the back of him but that wasen't a substitution it was a Henge no Jutsu!

"Rasengan!" The Rasengan hits Kisame in the face and blood splatters all over and Kisame falls down. "You should never of let your guard down." Jiraiya says. "Now to end this!"

Jiraiya jumps super high in the air throws 5 shuriken at Kisame one hits Kisame in the right arm, the heart, left leg, one just missed his face, and the last one almost hit his groin area. (A/N you know were it almost Hait)

Than Jiraiya throws a kunai with a explosve tag at Kisame Blowing Kisame up and killing him with blood everywere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Jiraiya was fighting Kisame Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were just about to fight Itachi (A/N The fights were happining at the same time) "You really think all of you can beat me?" Itachi asks.

"We wont beat you we will kill you!" Naruto yells.

"N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan who a-are they?" Hinata asks.

"There a group called Akatsuki I don't have time to explain just fight for your life and be careful of His eyes I can't explain right now just fight ok!" Sakura says to Hinata.

"H-Hai!"

Naruto and his clones attack Itachi head on while Sakura throws a few shuriken at Itachi, while Hinata comes from behind… Itachi Hit all of the clones and Naruto, deflected all of the shuriken and kicked Hinata to a tree.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yells.

"I said it before you can't beat me."

"**Kit you can't do shit I'll give you some of my Chak-" **Naruto cuts the Kyuubi off.

"_No way Kyuubi I don't need you!" _Naruto yells at the Kyuubi in his mind.

"**Fine kit if you want to die but one day you will beg me for my power!"**

"Naruto…NARUTO!" Sakura yells.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan I was talking with _him_." Naruto says.

"Ok whatever now lets take him down." Sakura says.

Itachi starts running at Hinata with a kunai. "Hinata get up he's after you!" Sakura yells.

**Authors Comments: Well that was fun to write I hope you like it see yah! Also I wrote this chap by my self-yah me and it took me some time because Im 13 lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 3**

Itachi starts running at Hinata with a kunai. "Hinata get up he's after you!" Sakura yells.

Naruto runs and swings a punch at Itachi but Itachi ducks and hits Naruto. Poof "A Kage Bunshin." Itachi says in surprise.

Than Naruto pops out of the ground and nails Itachi in the face but Itachi luckly moved out of the way so it just grazed Itachi's face.

"I guess I might need this after all… Sharingan!" Itachi says. "For now…" Itachi appears right behind Sakura and hits her with his knee than hits her in the chest. "She should be out for a while."

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto and Hinata say in unison.

"Gahhh Im going to kill you!" Naruto yells in a rage.

"Well let's just see you try." Itachi says. "But first let me kill the Hyuuga girl." Itachi runs toward Hinata with a kunai. (A/N Im using Kunai a lot ant I sorry)

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yells and runs toward Hinata.

Hinata kicks Itachi in the shin "You Bitch!" Itachi yells. "Good job Hinata-Chan now eat this Itachi!" 10 clones appear behind Itachi and grab his arms, legs and all other areas to hold him.

"If you ever lend a hand on Hinata-Chan I'll kill you!" Naruto yells. "Rasengan!"

Itachi manages to slightly move out of the way even with 10 clones on him, so the Rasengan only hit on the left side not the whole body, Itachi gets sent flying. Itachi lands on his feet than he sees Kisame dead and runs away to tell Akatsuki what happened.

Naruto walks over to Hinata. "You really did great Hinata-Chan, you really di-." Naruto pass out from being so tired.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun…" Hinata falls asleep.

"You guys really had a tough battle." The perverted sennin says. Jiraiya took the 3 ninjas to the Konoha hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wakes up in the Konoha hospital with Hinata and Sakura in the beds next to him.

"I wonder what day it is?" Naruto asks himself quietly. Naruto hears a knock on the window.

"ERO-sennin." Naruto says Ero to loud and almost wakes Hinata and Sakura up.

"Naruto come out here." Jiraiya says quietly. Naruto opens the window and goes out side.

"What day is it Ero-Sennin?" The blond Shinobi asks.

"One stop calling me Ero-sennin and two it's Monday."

"What! Today is Monday but when the Akatsuki thing happened it was Saturday!" The blond says.

"I know you Sakura and Hinata have been out for a whole day." The Perverted Sennin says.

"Well Im going to go get some ramen." Naruto says.

"You can't go yet you still haven't fully recovered!"

"I don't care I want some ramen!" Naruto runs off to go to the ramen shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata wakes up. "Oh Sasuke-Kun." Sakura says in her sleep.

"Sakura, me, Naru- I w-wonder were N-Naruto-Kun went." Hinata says quietly.

"NOOOOOO Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura wakes up from a dream were Sasuke was with her in here bed and than he gets killed bye Orchimaru. (A/N Don't even asks about the bed part.)

"S-Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Hinata asks with concern.

"Yah I'm fine just a bad dream…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miso Ramen please!" Naruto is at his favorite place to eat the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Coming up." The old man says with a smile on his face to see his best customer there.

Naruto eats his usual 17 bowls of ramen when… "There you are!" One of the Medical ninjas was looking for him. "Get back to the hospital!"

"Come on one more bowl pleas-." The medic ties Naruto up, pays for Naruto's meal and brings him back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gahhh let me go!" Naruto is getting tied down bye 5 medics so he can stay in his bed. Hinata giggles.

"Naruto just sit still!" Sakura yells. Naruto sweat drops.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan."

"Well I'm off." Sakura says with a smile on her face.

"Why do you get to leave early?" The blond asks.

"Because I had less injuries."

"Oh fine." Naruto says.

"Well I'll be back later but for now me and Jiraiya-Sama are going to tell Hokage-Sama what happened." The pink haired girl said. Sakura walks out of the room with the medic ninja.

"N-Naruto-Kun I'm sorry I was to weak to help you." The shy girl says.

"Hinata-Chan you're strong you kicked him in the shin when you were down and that made him forget about me!"

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-Kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A two days later Naruto and Hinata get out off the hospital; Naruto goes home and Hinata goes to her Mansion.

Naruto is relaxing on his couch. "Hinata is getting stronger and beautiful especially the chest area, WO why was I thinking that I mean she's cute and all but why was I thinking that stupid Ero-Sennin must be getting to me."

"Well maybe I do like her gah I don't know and even if I do, she wouldn't like me anyways because of _him, that stupid fox! Even if she doesn't know yet." _Naruto says.

"**Kit who are you calling stupid I have saved your life time and time again because of my power!" **The Demon Fox said.

"_Shut up!" _Naruto says with rage. "I need to ask Granny Tsunade if I can tell all of my friends something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asks.

"Yah I think they have a right to know, I mean Sakura-Chan already knows but everyone else…" The blond says.

"I understand I'll call them." Tsunade says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade calls Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura. "You have all been called here for a special reason, Naruto?" Tsunade says.

"You all know the story were the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the 4th Hokage sealed it into a boy by giving up his life?" Naruto says.

"Yes." They all say.

"Well do any of you know _who_ the 4th sealed it into?" Naruto asks.

"No." They all say in unison.

"Naruto if you please lift up part of your shirt." Tsunade says. Naruto lifts up his shirt and Hinata blushes a deep red blush. "Now please gather your charka." Tsunade says again. When Naruto gathers the charka it reveals the sealed symbol.

"That person is me…" Naruto says.

**Author's comments: that was fun also I use the cliffs of doom! Muahahhahaha… srry about that I hoped you liked that chap also this is my friends fanfic plz read while your waiting for mine "How Haku Helped" is the name.**


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 4**

"That person is me…" Naruto says.

Naruto puts his hands over his head like they were going to beat him up. "Eh you're not going to hurt me?" Naruto says.

"N-Naruto-Kun why w-would we hurt you." Hinata says with the same blush she had on from earlier and tapping her fingers together.

"Yah Naruto _you're_ not the fox you're Naruto." Kiba says.

Naruto puts his hands to his sides realizing they're not going to hurt him. "Well I guess that would explain to you guys why all of the villages hate me." Naruto says with a frown.

"Wait a minute Naruto you remember that match we had at the Chunin exams?" Neji says.

"Yah." Naruto says.

"Well that chakra you used against me at the end was that the Kyuubi's chakra?" Neji asked.

"Well yah it was." Naruto says with his foxy grin and his hand scratching behind his head.

"Oh ok." Neji says.

"Well now that that is done with I expect you will not treat Naruto any differently?" Tsunade says.

"Hai!" All of the ninjas say in unison.

"Than you're all dismissed." The 5th says in authority. They all walk out of room with new knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later Naruto and Hinata are walking down the streets of Konoha. When walking Hinata was thinking this "Come on Hinata while no one is around confess to Naruto-Kun you love him." "But I can't what if he doesn't like me back?" "Well you'll just have to take that chance!" "But what if he still likes Sakura!" "You have wanted to tell Naruto how much you love him for what 7 years now just tell him!" "Fine I will!" Hinata thinks to her self.

"U-um N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata says stuttering with a blush.

"Yes Hinata-Chan?" The blond says.

"Well um do y-you remember the Bikouchuu Mission we h-had t-two years ago?" Hinata says with a bigger blush.

"Yah I remember it why?"

"You said you say a b-beautiful girl o-on a lake?"

"Yah she was really pretty why?" Naruto asks.

"Well um…I was t-that girl." Hinata says with a deep red blush that almost covers her face.

"EH! Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto asks with a small blush on his face.

"Because well um.. I love you Naruto-Kun."

"Hinata-Chan…I love you to." Naruto says with deep passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later Naruto just got out of bed and started eating ramen from a cup. "Yum ramen."

Naruto gets dressed in his orange and black clothing. (A/N This takes place after the time skip if you didn't know) He picks up his toothbrush puts toothpaste on it and brushes his teeth, after that he puts on his headband. Naruto walks out the door and a simile on his face. "Time to train!" Naruto says with glee and runs off to train in the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata just walked out of her house to go meet with Kiba and Shino. "See what did I tell you Hinata, Naruto-Kun did like you." Her Inner self says. "Thank you." Hinata looks around and sees Naruto training in the forest "Hello N-Naruto-Kun."

"Eh? Oh hi Hinata-Chan." Naruto says with a sweat dripping down his face. "Hinata-Chan do you want to train with me?" Naruto asks and in his mind he is saying please train with me Hinata-Chan.

"I can't s-sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata says but Naruto drops his head. (A/N That things with the black lines above the head thing that's what Naruto is doing) "Im going to t-train with Kiba and S-Shino do y-you want t-to…come?" Hinata says stuttering and blushing.

"Would it be ok if I went I mean-." Hinata cuts off Naruto.

"N-No Naruto-Kun you can come that m-means…well um."

"Ok Im in lets go!" Naruto says smiling.

Naruto and Hinata are walking to the training arena. "Hinata about yesterday I did mean what I said I do love you." Naruto says with a blush.

"Naruto-Kun I love you to." Hinata says with a blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata arrive at the training area. "K-Kiba-Kun would it be ok if Naruto-Kun t-train with us?" Hinata asks.

"Sure why not." Kiba says.

"H-Hai Kiba-Kun." The white-eyed girl says.

"No problem." The dog expert says.

After a few hours of training Kiba and Shino went home while Naruto and Hinata still continue to train. Naruto and Hinata are in the middle of fighting each other. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yells. "Hinata-Chan last round winner take all ok?" Naruto says a little wobbly.

S-Sure ok." Hinata says. In Hinata mind she's thinking, "Ill prove to Naruto-Kun Im strong right here right now."

"Byakugan!" Hinata throws 3 shuriken at Naruto and they hit 3 of his 7 clones.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto-." Hinata moves out of the way and hits Naruto with a Jyuuken in the stomach. "Nice move Hinata-Chan." Naruto says.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun."

The rest of Naruto clones make that Kage Bushin No Jutsu hand sign. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" 16 clones appear so in total there is 19 clones and the real Naruto. The Naruto's charge at Hinata and Hinata hits them all with a Jyuuken blow expect the real Naruto but he trips, lands on Hinata and fall down a hill until Naruto's back hits a tree than on top of all of that Naruto and Hinata are in a awkward position with Naruto's back against the tree and his legs straddled out with Hinata on top of him with his arms landing on her back with there lips pressed against each other.

In Hinata's mind is this "Im on top of Naruto-Kun and were kissing this is the best moment of my life."

In Naruto's mind is this "Hinata-Chan is on top of me and were making out this…this felling of being secure and really happy and it is all because of you Hinata-Chan."

**Authors Comments: That chap took me a bit more time than expected but still good in my opinion plz review! Also alomost all of the time I was wrting this chap I was lisating to Naruto Music lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto's hands move to the back of Hinata's head and Hinata puts here hands on the back of Naruto's head while there lips are still pressed against each other. (A/N Im 13 so I don't know much about making out srry) Naruto and Hinata seemed to enjoy what was happing only taking short breaks for air. They had been doing this for about 20 minutes so its 4:20 PM now until Naruto and Hinata move to the side of each other. "Hinata-Chan so I guess you're my girl friend?" Naruto say as he takes deep breaths. "And now you're m-my boy friend N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata says very pleased.

Naruto and Hinata go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walks in when Hyuga Hiashi is in the house. Hinata were have you been your 1 hour and 20 minutes late." Hiashi says pissed off a bit.

"I-I…well was training a little longer Hiashi-sama." Hinata says lying.

"Fine just don't be late again!" Hiashi commanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is running down the streets of Konoha looking for Sakura. He finnaly finds her "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto says.

"Naruto Im not going to dat-." Naruto cuts her off.

"No no its not that anymore you see I want to take Hinata-Chan out on a date and."

"What you and Hinata you to finnaly got together?" Sakura asks.

"Yah well sort of that is besides the point! Were should I take Hinata-Chan to?" Naruto asks all hyped up.

"Let me think." Sakura says with her hand on her chin. A Few moments later… "I got it!" Sakura says putting the bottom part of her fist on her palm. "There's a good fancy restaurant a block or to down?"

Naruto and Sakura walk to the restaurant.

"Is it expensive?" Naruto asks.

"Yah but it not super expensive." Sakura replies.

"Ok Ill go check how much I got." Naruto pulls out his fat little frog wallet. "I should have enough." Naruto says with a smile on his face and runs off. "Thank you Sakura-Chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day later Naruto is walking down the streets of Konoha with his hands behind his head when he hears Kiba. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba yells.

"Eh?" "Oh hi Kiba." Naruto says.

"Were you going Naruto?" Kiba asks.

"To Hinata's." Naruto says while still walking with Kiba.

"What for." Kiba asks.

"To well um ask her out."

"What!" Kiba yells. In Kiba's mind "Naruto you ass Hinata is mine!"

"Why you jealous?" Naruto says with a smirk on his face.

"N-No! And besides when did you to get together?"

"Just a few says ago."

"Oh…" Kiba thinks in his mind dam I Hate you Naruto.

"Well what ever than. See yah!" Naruto runs off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrives at the front of a mansion. A Hyuuga guard sees Naruto "What do you want?" The guard says.

"Is Hinata-Chan there?"

"Yes I will get her."

A few moments later Hinata comes out surprised when a guard said there was a boy at the gate.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Naruto says with a smile.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-Kun."

"Hinata-Chan…I well um wanted to ask you well a… if you wanted to go on a date?" Naruto says with a small blush.

"S-sure Naruto-Kun."

"Is it ok if I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yes."

"Ok see you at 7 than!" Naruto runs off.

"Yes I get to go on a date with Naruto-Kun." Hinata says whispering to her self.

**Authors Notes:**

**Im so sorry that was a short chap I have writers block and all.**

**Naruto: Yah so don't yell at Smallkeller.**

**Maikeru: What Dad said! **

**Smallkeller: Get back into my mind Maikeru dam you don't come in till the Sequa-… srry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story**

**Chapter 6**

"Hinata-Chan…I well um wanted if you wanted to go on a date?" Naruto says with a small blush.

"S-sure Naruto-Kun."

"Is it ok if I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Yes."

"Ok see you at 7 than!" Naruto runs off.

"Yes I get to go on a date with Naruto-Kun." Hinata says whispering to her self.

A guard over heard the conversation between Naruto and Hinata and runs off to ask you well a… tell Hiashi. "Hiashi-Sama, Hinata-Sama is going on a date with the demon kid you approve of this?" The guard asks.

"What? I never approved such a thing!" Hiashi yells.

"Well the demon brat is coming to pick her up at 7:00 tonight…"

"He cannot date my daughter! She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan!" Hiashi commanded with rage.

"What will we do sir?" The Guard asks.

"Get Hinata-Sama over here now!" Hiashi commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" The guard runs off to Hinata's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is walking down the streets of Konoha saying, "Yes I get to go on a date with Hinata-Chan!!!" Sakura sees Naruto and asks how it went.

"Naruto did you ask her out?" Sakura asks with glee.

"Yah and she said yes!" Naruto yells.

"That's great Naruto!"

"Yah I know and Im going to pick her up at 7 tonight."

"Ok see you later Naruto." Sakura says.

"Ok bye Sakura-Chan." Naruto says as Sakura goes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guard arrives at Hinata's room. "Hinata-Sama… Hiashi-Sama would like to see you… now."

"I wonder what father wants he never calls for me unless it's bad." Hinata thinks to her self. "H-Hai." Hinata says to the guard.

Hinata runs towards were her father normally is. "Father the g-guard said y-you wanted me-."

"Hinata how dare you go out on a date with that weak demon brat!" Hiashi yells.

Those words got Hinata angry. "Naruto-Kun is not a demon brat! He may have a demon inside of him but he is not the demon it self! And besides Naruto-Kun is strong!" Hinata yells at her father.

"Strong you say? Well than lets see how strong he is when he comes over hear at tonight to pick you up he will have to fight me and win for the chance to date you. But if he loses we can never see you again!" Hiashi says with authority.

"No… Naruto-Kun." Hinata says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok its 6:45 I better get going in a few minutes." Naruto says to him self. Naruto is wearing his usual Black and orange clothes but much shinier and a differently quality and has his shuriken holder and kunai pouch still on just in case Akatsuki comes. "Ok than off to Hinata-Chan's mansion.

Naruto is running towards her house until he gets there he sees Hinata at the front gate with her father next to her.

"Naruto-Kun I-Im sorr-." Her father cut her off.

"If you would like to date my daughter then you must defeat me in battle right here right now demon brat. If you win I will let you date her but if you lose you shall never meet with her again."

"Alright than." Naruto puts his shuriken holster on and his Kunai pouch on. "Im ready lets go!" Naruto says with enthusiasm.

"Ok than." Hiashi takes off his robes to reveal his Shinobi outfit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well than demon brat lets begin." Hiashi says.

"Don't you ever call me that." Naruto yells at Hiashi. Naruto charges at Hiashi but Hiashi moves out of the way.

"Byakugan." Hiashi says. Hiashi hits Naruto in the gut with a jyuuken punch.

"Gah I have to remember me fight with Neji his moves are like him I guess." Naruto says while deep breathing. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 9 clones appear making a total 10 Naruto's. 5 of the Naruto's charge at Hiashi but Hiashi just hits them all away. In the smoke the rest of the Naruto's rush in. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto-." Hiashi moves out of the way but than the fake Naruto's on the ground jump up and hit him sending him strait down but Hiashi manages to land on his feet.

"I didn't expect that." Hiashi says while Naruto's clones disappear. Hiashi runs at Naruto and jyuuken punches Naruto 4 times in the chest. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Hiashi says. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Naruto falls to the ground.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells out.

Poof the Naruto on the ground disappears and from behind Naruto's clone is forming a Rasengan in the real Naruto's hand. "The clone goes away and the real Naruto runs towards Hiashi. "Rasengan!" Right before the Rasengan hits Hiashi turns around and it hits him in the chest sending him flying into a wall. Hiashi gets up bleeding a little amount.

Hiashi runs at Naruto and hits him with about 24 jyuuken shots around the body. Naruto backs off a bit and throws 2 shuriken at Hiashi but Hiashi saw them coming and deflected them with a kunai. Naruto is thinking to him self that he doesn't have a lot of chakra left because of those jyuuken blows to him. "I better make this last attack count." Naruto says to himself.

"Come on demon brat just give up your almost out of chakra and-."

"I told you before to stop calling me a demon brat!" Naruto yells with rage. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 4 clones appear. "I hope this works." They all throw a kunai at Hiashi as a distraction. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto Rendan!" The move connects, knocking Hiashi down to the ground. Hiashi gets up but slower now with his lip bleeding.

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms!" All of the palms hit Naruto so he has about 5 of his chakra left.

**Authors Note:**

**Smallkeller: Yah my writer's block is all gone now!**

**Naruto: yep and that means more chaps.**

**Hinata: So be on the look out for more chaps.**

**Naruto and Smallkeller's mouths drop **

**Naruto And Smallkeller: you didn't stutter.**

**Hinata: I mean so b-be on t-the look out f-for more c-chaps.**

**Smallkeller: Much better**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story**

**Chapter 7**

"Come on demon brat just give up your almost out of chakra and-."

"I told you before to stop calling me a demon brat!" Naruto yells with rage. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 4 clones appear. "I hope this works." They all throw a kunai at Hiashi as a distraction. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki Naruto Rendan!" The move connects, knocking Hiashi down to the ground. Hiashi gets up but slower now with his lip bleeding.

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!" "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms!" All of the palms hit Naruto so he has about 5 of his chakra left.

"Naruto-Kun watch out!" Hinata yells. Hiashi hits Naruto in the chest but with a normal punch. Naruto hits a wall smashing part of it down onto Naruto.

"N-no Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells. Naruto makes some seals while Hiashi takes three kunai in each hand and throws them at Naruto, The Naruto turns out to be a log.

"Gah I had just enough chakra to pull that off." Naruto says while hiding in a tree.

"Found you." Hiashi says and then he throws a shuriken at Naruto. The shuriken hits Naruto in the leg.

"Dam that hurt!" Naruto yells in pain while bleeding from the leg. Naruto takes the shuriken in his leg and tosses it aside. "Come on I gotta have something." Naruto says while looking in his pocket. "Ah here it is." Naruto finds a soldier pill and takes it giving him some more chakra. So now Naruto has about 50 of his over all chakra.

"Let me finish this so you may leave." Hiashi says.

"I don't think so!" Naruto yells. "Tajiu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 50 clones appear. (A/N I don't know how to spell Tajiu)

The clones charge at Hiashi but Hiashi knocks a few away. Some of the clones throw kunai at Hiashi pinning him to a wall. Naruto forms a Rasengan in his hand. "Haaaaaaaaa!" Naruto rushes in. "Rasengan!" Naruto yells. Naruto stops with the Rasengan almost touching Hiashi's face.

"Y-You didn't kill me?" Hiashi says surprised.

"Why should I you only said I had to beat you and I did." Naruto replies as the Rasengan disappears.

As Naruto takes out the kunai a medic comes and heals Hiashi and Naruto. "Naruto-Sama you may date my daughter."

"Really?" Naruto asks. Hiashi nods his head. "Yes!" Naruto yells with glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 days later Naruto tells every one what happened but it wasn't the fight that surprised them its that Naruto and Hinata are dating each other.

"Naruto I still can't believe your dating my cousin." Neji says.

"Well get start to believe it." Naruto says.

"But still how many dates have had with Hinata-Sama?" Neji asks.

"Two." Naruto says with his foxy grin. "Hey but wait a minute how many have you gone on with Tenten?" Naruto asks.

"Seven." Neji replies blushing a bit.

"Ok see you Neji!" Naruto runs off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah man I haven't got any missions and Im out of Money so I cant take Hinata-Chan any were." Naruto says to himself while in a field training.

Kakashi poofs behind Naruto. "Yo Naruto." Kakashi says.

"Eh?" "Oh hi Kakashi-Sensi." Naruto says.

"Naruto… we found out were Orchimaru's hideout is." Kakashi says.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"Yah, pack your stuff up were leaving tomorrow but come to the Hokage office right now for a full briefing." Kakashi says.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says while clenching his teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrives with Kakashi on time for once. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Asuma, Gai, Jiraiya and Kurenai all just got there. "Alright now that you are all here he can discuss the situation." Tsunade says. "We have found were Orchimaru is hiding and there is about one month till Orchimaru takes Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke…." The blond says.

"Sasuke-Kun…." Sakura says worried.

"He is located in sound country right by the border between there and fire country." The Hokage says.

"Hai" All of the Shinobi say in unison.

"Alright than you will all meet at the front gate tomorrow at noon." The 5th Hokage says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata are walking. "Hinata-Chan I don't want you to get hurt."

"Naruto-Kun I w-will help you get Sasuke-Kun back." Hinata says. "Y-you made a promise t-to Sakura r-right Naruto-Kun?"

"Yah but-." Hinata cuts Naruto off.

"Naruto-Kun I w-will help y-you keep that p-promise." Hinata says.

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto says. Naruto and Hinata look into each other's eyes, Naruto pulls Hinata close than they kiss very passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the people assigned to the mission "Rescue Sasuke" As the teams call it are at the front gate.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asks.

"Yah." Kiba and Rock Lee say together.

"Alright lets go then." Sakura says.

"Right." Neji says.

"Lets do this." Gai says.

"Hn." Shino says.

"Sasuke you coming back this time. Naruto says. "Right Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun."

**Authors Comments:**

**Smallkeller: Yah so this chap is shorter I just wanted to end it on a cliff hanger sort of and plz review I have like 20 reviews when I posted this.**

**Tenten: how come I didn't get to talk in this chap?**

**Smallkeller: because I said so. For now Smallkeller out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

Chapter 8 

All of the people assigned to the mission "Rescue Sasuke" As the teams call it are at the front gate.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asks.

"Yah." Kiba and Rock Lee say together.

"Alright lets go then." Sakura says.

"Right." Neji says.

"Lets do this." Gai says.

"Hn." Shino says.

"Sasuke you're coming back this time. Naruto says with a grin. "Right Hinata-Chan?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun." Hinata says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Rescue Sasuke was running threw the trees towards sound country. There were running with whom they were dating. Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Chouji, Asuma and Kurenai, so that left Kakashi, Rock Lee, Gai, Jiraiya, Kiba, Shino and together because they weren't dating any one even though Rock Lee asked Sakura out four times. Shikamaru was alone because he didn't feel like talking to any one and Temari wasn't there. (A/N Yah those are the couples NaruHina NejiTen InoCho AsuKur ShikaTem SasuSaku)

After four hours of running they decide to find a camping spot and stay there for the night.

"I found a spot." Neji says.

"Great." Asuma says.

They all set up their tents.

"Ok than be up at 7:00 that's because were going to leave at 7:30." Kakashi says.

"Ok." Naruto says yawning as he drifts asleep.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata says as she drifts off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto surprisingly is the first one up.

"Yawwwwwww." Naruto says as he stretching his arms out wide.

Naruto is getting dressed when Hinata gets up and sees Naruto only in his underwear. Hinata blushes but does not faint.

After Hinata stops blushing, everyone else wakes up.

"Alright than lets go." Kakashi says with his usual calm voice.

"This is so troublesome why did I have to come?" Shikamaru asks himself.

"Because we are going to need all the help we can get." Ino says.

Every starts hopping trees again with the dating groups back into place chitchatting with each other.

"Sakura-San will you out with me?" Lee asks Sakura.

"For this umpteenth time Lee NO!" Sakura says.

"Don't give up Lee." Gai says with his tooth sparkling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours and to 5 minute breaks they are almost at Orchimaru's hide out. "According to the Map were almost there." Jiraiya says.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says. "You're coming back this time." Naruto starts to get ahead of the group. Kakashi speeds up to catch Naruto.

"Naruto clam down we don't what to happen like what happened last time we must work together as a team." Kakashi says.

"There it is!" Tenten says.

They all come to the front gate. "Lets split up into groups of three." Neji says.

"No. We should stick together just incase we find him we will stand more of a chance that way." Sakura says.

"Fine lets go with Sakura's idea." Neji says.

They all walk in dogging traps and such. They finnaly make it to the end but there are three doorways. Not known to Team Rescue Sasuke each door leads to someone the right door leads to Kabuto the middle door for leads to Orchimaru and the left door leads to Sasuke Uchiha. "There's three doors who will go were?" Neji says.

"Lets split up now Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura take the left door. Gai, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Kiba take the right door. Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai and me will take the middle door." Asuma says.

"Ok lets do it then." Naruto says. They all enter their doorways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai, Lee, Ino, Chouji and Kiba take the right door with Kiba riding on his big Akamaru. After going past a few passage ways.

"Welcome." A mysterious voice says. Someone steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kiba asks the stranger.

"Oh you don't remember me?" The stranger steps out even father out of the shadows.

"K-Kabuto?" Kiba says.

"Oh so you do remember me?" Kabuto asks. "Die." Kabuto says. Kabuto rushes at Kiba with his special kunai.

"Not so fast." Lee says. Lee rushes at Kabuto and kicks Kabuto in the chest making him cough up a little blood.

"Initial Gate open!" Lee says as he releases the gate of opening.

"Initial Gate open!" Gai says as he releases the first gate.

Both Lee and Gai rush at Kabuto. Kabuto puts chakra around his hands to cut the inside of the body.

Lee rushes in at Kabuto but Kabuto barely sees it coming and doges it.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four Legs Technique) Kiba says making Kiba go on all fours than he says "Jūjin Bunshin!" (Beast Human Clone) turning Akamaru into a look alike Kiba.

Ino and Chouji grab 5 shuriken. "Gatzuga!" Kiba says as the Gatzuga attack hits Kabuto on the mark.

Kabuto fills his hand full of chakra and heals him self. Than Rock Lee takes off his weights on his legs increasing his speed tenfold. Lee gets right under Kabuto and kicks him up in the air. "Omote Renge!" (Initial Lotus) Lee yells. Lee puts the cloth on his arms around Kabuto and spinning plowing them both into the ground. Ino throws here shuriken and misses but when Kabuto gets up he gets hit with Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Skill).

"Chouji now!" Ino yells as Chouji uses his Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) than he uses Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank). Ino than says "Release!" Putting Ino Back inro her own body. As for Kabuto however he gets hit by Chouji's attack.

**Author's comments:**

**Smallkeller: Sup all Im sorry this took so long I had a lot of Homework and I just got sick for a bit so that's when I wrote most off this.**

**Tenten: Yah I finnaly got to talk!**

**Smallkeller: Yah so…**

**Shino: Bologna.**

**Naruto, Smallkeller: WTF?!?**

**Shino:** **My Bologna has a first name,  
It's O-S-C-A-R.  
My bologna has a second name,  
It's M-A-Y-E-R.  
Oh I love to eat it everyday,  
And if you ask me why say,  
Cause' Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!!!!**

**Smallkeller: WTF… Ok.**

**Everyone: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 9**

Kabuto fills his hand full of chakra and heals him self. Than Rock Lee takes off his weights on his legs increasing his speed tenfold. Lee gets right under Kabuto and kicks him up in the air. "Omote Renge!" (Initial Lotus) Lee yells. Lee puts the cloth on his arms around Kabuto and spinning plowing them both into the ground. Ino throws here shuriken and misses but when Kabuto gets up he gets hit with Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Skill).

"Chouji now!" Ino yells as Chouji uses his Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) than he uses Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank). Ino than says "Release!" Putting Ino Back into her own body. As for Kabuto however Chouji's attack hits him.

Kabuto gets up and punches Kiba in the face, knees Ino in the gut and elbows Chouji in the gut. Than Rock Lee suddenly opens the 5th gate and gets right under Kabuto kicks him up in the air and hits him with an Omoe Renge nearly killing Kabuto. Kabuto is barley able to walk now so he uses what chakra he has left and heals his chest area but Gai interrupts his plan. "Dainamikku-Entor!" (Dynamic Entry) hitting Kabuto in the face. The Kabuto poofs away and Kabuto hits in the back with his chakra covering Kabutos arm doing internal damge to Gai making him throwup blod. 5 kunai hit the back of Kabuto thrown by Kiba injuring Kabuto.

"Im not done yet." Kabuto says with a smirk.

"You think so?" Lee asks sarcastically. Lee Kicks Kabuto up into the air and says than uses "Ura Renge!" (Primary Lotus) Killing Kabuto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N All of this is happing at the same time but the Kabuto fight ended first) In the middle door Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai and Asuma look around and see a really big room. With torches for lighting. "This room is huge!" Tenten says.

"Yah it is." Asuma says.

"My bugs sense someone near." Shino says with no expression.

"Is it strong." Kurenai asks Shino.

"Yes very strong." Shino says.

"Its probably Uchiha." Neji says.

"No it's not him." Jiraiya says. "Its… Orchimaru."

Everyone gasps and Tenten gets a little shaky.

"Yes it is I." Someone walk out of the shadows.

"Orchimaru…" Jiraiya says grinding his teeth.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." (Summoning Technique) Orchimaru says while making the hand seals. A huge snake comes out of the summoning. "Attack!" Orchimaru commands with power. The snake whips its tail at Shino.

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu." (Destruction Bug Technique) Shino says as bugs come out of him protecting him. Shino backs away and his bugs come back to him.

"Byakugan!" Neji says as he activates his bloodline trait.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu." (Great Fireball Technique) Orchimaru blows fire at Neji.

"Crap." Neji says. "Hakkeshô Kaiten." (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) Neji starts to spin with his chakra and the Goukakyuu no Jutsu is defeated. Neji and Tenten go to attack Orchimaru. "Hakke Rokujûyon Shô." (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) The Byakugan user says. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8, palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Neji yells as he hits Orchimaru's chakra points. Orchimaru crumbles to mud.

"Damit." Neji says frustrated "Now were is he?" Neji says to himself. "Tenten look out!" Neji yells as Orchimaru aims to stab Tenten in the chest with his sword but Tenten moves out of the way so hit stabs her in the left arm.

Asuma grabs his knuckle knives and puts his Chakra into it. Asuma throws his knuckle knives at Orchimaru. Orchimaru grabs the knuckle knives and throws them at Kurenai. She dodges them. Shino just killed the snake with his bugs.

Jiraiya finnaly dashes at Orchimaru.

"Oh Jiraiya you wanna fight me to?" Orchimaru asks sarcastically. "Kukukukuku." Orchimaru laughs.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya yells as he uses his Rasengan technique. The attack sent Orchimaru flying backward. Orchimaru gets up and ignores the little pain in his chest. Orchimaru picks up his sword and dashes at Jiraiya but Neji interrupts that by swing a fist at Orchimaru's face. Orchimaru grabs Neji's hand throws him to a wall.

Asuma runs at Orchimaru and slashes him with his knuckle knives. "You can't beat me with that." Orchimaru says. Orchimaru kicks Asuma back.

Kurenai try's to use a Genjutsu but a Orchimaru clone attacks her. 10 shuriken thrown by Tenten hit the Orchimaru clone in the back destroying it.

Shino now sends his bugs at Orchimaru. Orchimaru uses his sword to deflect the oncoming bug attack. One of the bugs gets by Orchimaru's defense and attacks him. The Orchimaru explodes and turns out to be a log. The real one pops out of the ground and hits Asuma in the face.

Than he goes after Jiraiya and try's to kick him. "Hari Jizou." (Underworld Guardian Spikes) The hair on Jiraiya grows, extends around him and turns into sharp spikes. The kick gets stuck in the spikes and then Neji hits Orchimaru with a few jyuuken punches.

Orchimaru gets his foot unstuck and punches Neji in the face sending him flying. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" (Temporary Body Paralysis Technique) Orchimaru uses this jutsu on Neji making him unable to move. With sword in hand Orchimaru swings his sword at Neji's head but gets caught by Asuma's knuckle knives.

"Kai!" (Release) Kurenai says as she releases the jutsu on Neji.

"Die!" Orchimaru yells at Asuma.

A sword goes strait though Asuma's chest.

**Authors Comments:**

**Smallkeller: Yah chap finished and I am very very very sorry that this did come out really late I have had so much home work lately and again Im so sorry. Also to Vld who commented "**Kill Kabuto." **I hope your happy now. Well by for now!**

**Naruto: Hey why wasn't I in this chap? **

**Hinata: yah me to?**

**Smallkeller: Well umm yah bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 10**

A sword goes strait through Asuma's chest. "No Asuma!" Kurenai screams.

"Its ok." Asuma poofs away. "What!" Orchimaru says. One of Asuma's knuckle knives hits Orchimaru in the back but in a cloud of smoke reveals it was only a log.

The snake user runs at Tenten with killing intent.

"No Tenten!" Neji says. Neji throws 3 shuriken at Orchimaru that miss but gives Neji enough time to get in front of Orchimaru.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!"(Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms) Neji yells. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8, palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 Palms!" All of the palms hit Orchimaru and he does not poof away so it was the real thing.

"You'll pay for that you brat!" Orchimaru yells at Neji. "Goukakyuu no Jutsu." (Great Fireball Technique) A very small ball of fire comes out but disappears. "What did you do to me!?" Orchimaru yells at Neji.

"I hit your chakra points so now your lucky to be making that little fire ball." Neji explains.

"Orchimaru tries to back away and escape but from his knees down it tingles. He looks down to see bugs holding him in place.

"You're not escaping." The bug controller says.

"You bastard." Orchimaru says with hate. "Ill kill all of you."

"Jiraiya you need to hit him with a Rasengan." Kurenai tells him. "Ill stall him while you form it."

"Ok." The white haired sennin replies.

"Jubaku Satsu." (Tree Binding Death) Kurenai says and uses. Kurenai disappears front of Orchimaru and a tree grows and constricts him than Kurenai comes out of the top of the tree and stabs Orchimaru in the neck with a kunai. Orchimaru gets out of the illusion.

Jiraiya finishes making his Rasengan. "Maybe I can still black it with my hands." The snake summoner says to him self. Shino's bugs get on Orchimaru's arms and forces them to his sides.

"Its over Orchimaru!" Jiraiya says. He runs at Orchimaru with a Rasengan in hand. "Rasengan!" The Rasengan drill in to the chest of Orchimaru making a hole so you can see through the other side.

"Is he dead?" Tenten asks.

"Yah he's dead." Neji replies.

"Good now lets go find the others." Asuma says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The Kabuto and Orchimaru And Sasuke fights start at the same time but the Kabuto and Orchimaru fights end first. **

Back with Lee's group there all walking in the labyrinth with Gai still injured.

"We need to find the others." Ino says.

"Yah Gai is hurt but he's ok but still we could all get healed by Sakura just in case." Chouji replies.

"Ok than lets pick up the pace." Lee says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the left door Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Sakura have just found Sasuke killing a prisoner.

"Lets see who we have here." The Uchiha says. Sasuke looks at his former friends. "An idiot, a Hyuuga, a genius, a medic and a one eyed Sharingan user." He thinks to him self. "Odds are stacked against you."

"Sasuke you're coming back this time." Naruto says.

"Naruto I on my own will came here you can't stop me." Sasuke tells Naruto.

"Sasuke this is our mission to bring you back and were are not going to fail this mission." Kakashi says. Sakura puts her gloves on for battle.

"Sasuke were wiling to bake every bone in your body to bring you back!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"Well than just try." Sasuke says. "But first ill kill the weakest one hear… the Hyuuga."

"Sure as hell your not!" The blonde yells at the Uchiha with hate.

"Naruto I didn't know you cared about the Hyuuga that much." Sasuke says. "Ah I understand now."

With amazing speed Sasuke appears behind Hinata with sword in hand and stabs her in the back. Hinata and the rest of the group poof away. "Kage Bunshin's…" Sasuke says to him self.

5 kunai from different directions come at Sasuke that he blocks with his sword.

"Come on that can't stop me." Sasuke says.

Hidden on the sealing Hinata activates her Byakugan while Kakashi activates his Sharingan.

Shikamaru throws a flash bomb at Sasuke. "Kage Mane No Jutsu." (Shadow Imitation Technique) The technique used by Shikamaru traps Sasuke in his place.

The team comes out of hiding. Kakashi makes the correct hand seals for his Rakari. Lighting starts to form in Kakashi's hand. "Grhh." Sasuke says as he struggles to break free of the Kage Mane. Kakashi runs at Sasuke but Sasuke breaks free in time to doge it, Kakashi on the other hand gets his Rakari to hit a wall.

Naruto forms a Rasengan and tries to hit Sasuke with it but Sasuke moves out of the way and disappears.

"Naruto-Kun behind you!" Hinata yells at Naruto. Naruto takes out a kunai to block his sword but the kunai breaks and Naruto backs off a bit.

"Have you noticed yet?" Sasuke asks.

"Noticed what?" The pink haired girl says.

"My Sharingan is not activated." Sasuke says with an evil smirk on his face.

**Authors Comments: **

**Smallkeller: To ****NARUTARD X-TREME**** there will be no lemons in this story this is rated Teen if you want lemons read my friends story ****Contribution of an Old Friend**** And its Sequel ****Saving The Clan**** both by Gatzuga and thank you all for the reviews. **

**Naruto: True so true.**

**Smallkeller: Yep… so yah I got nuttin left.**

**Hinata: Bye Bye from America Online. (Not my Internet Provider)**

**Shino: Bologna!!!!**

**Smallkeller: Oh god no eject eject!**

**Naruto: Dude there is no eject button.**

**Smallkeller: Ill show you. Jumps out widow of a plane **

**Naruto: Geez won't he be hurt?  
**

**Shikamaru: No we haven't event taken off yet.**

** Smallkeller laying on runaway motionless **

**Smallkeller's Inner self (WTF): Thank you decline of Video gaming 2.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 11**

"Naruto-Kun behind you!" Hinata yells at Naruto. Naruto takes out a kunai to block his sword but the kunai breaks and Naruto backs off a bit.

"Have you noticed yet?" Sasuke asks.

"Noticed what?" The pink haired girl says.

"My Sharingan is not activated." Sasuke says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Damit." Naruto says to him self.

"Naruto you can't beat me." The Uchiha says.

"You think so!" Naruto yells at Sasuke. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" four clones appear beside Naruto. The clones run at Sasuke and surround him.

"You think this can stop me?" Sasuke asks.

"Yah we do." Sakura replies as she dashes in at Sasuke while the Naruto clones attack. Sasuke easily slashes up the clones with his sword. In the explosion of one of the clones Sakura tries to punch Sasuke but Sasuke doges it leaving Sakura punch to hit the ground making a good sized indent in the floor.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu." The shadow user says as his Shadow goes towards Sasuke.

"That won't work on me twice." Sasuke says as he appears behind Shikamaru but Shikamaru backs away towards Sakura.

"Gah how are we going to beat him?" Sakura asks Shikamaru.

"I don't know." He replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while Gai, Lee, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba look for every one else.

"We have been searching for a while now and we still can't seem to find anyone." Kiba says.

"Yah I kno-." Ino says but stops in the middle of her sentence. "Look there is Neji, Tenten and the rest of them!" Ino exclaims.

"Yo." Jiraiya says.

"We ran into Kabuto but we took care of him." Lee says.

"We ran into Orchimaru." Neji says.

"Did you…" Chouji asks but is cut off.

"Yah he's dead." Asuma says.

"How did you mange to-?" Ino says.

"It wasn't easy but we did it." Kurenai says.

"Wait if we fought Kabuto and you fought Orchimaru that means Naruto's group is fighting…" Gai says.

"Sasuke." All of them say in unison.

"We have to find Naruto and the others lets go!" Jiraiya yells and they all run off to find Naruto's group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Im going to end this quickly…" The Uchiha says. "Sharingan!" Sasuke makes some hand seals. "Chidori Nagashi." (Thousand Birds Current)

Sasuke sprints at Hinata. "No Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yells as he moves in the way of Sasuke's sword. The sword pierces Naruto through the lower left side of his body. "AHHH!" The blond yells in pain.

"As you remember from last time you should not be able to move for quite a while." Sasuke tells Naruto. Naruto smirks and poofs away than in the smoke Hinata hits Sasuke with a jyuuken 6 times around the front side of his body.

"Ah you little bitch." Sasuke says. 5 shuriken come at Sasuke with great velocity. (A/N I know a big word lol) Sasuke deflects all of them with his sword. "Well at least I get to try out my new technique." The Uchiha says. Sasuke makes some hand seals, "Issen Katon Katana Kirinuki!" (One Thousand Fire Katana Cuts) (A/N I made up this technique) Sasuke's sword sets on fire than stabs Shikamaru many times.

"Ahhh." Shikamaru falls onto the floor in his own blood as Sasuke runs at his former sensei and slashes him in the chest backs away than Sasuke tosses a couple of smoke bombs at Kakashi so Kakashi cannot see.

"Sakura-Chan try to fix up Shikamaru." Naruto says. "Me and Hinata with protect you."

'Hai." Sakura says as she gets to work on Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata run over to guard Sakura.

"I haven't used this technique in a while." Kakashi says. Kakashi wipes the blood off of his chest and than says makes some hand seals. "Doton: Kuchiyose Tsuiga no Jutsu!" (Earth: Tracking Fang Technique)

Kakashi's dog's come up from the ground at Sasuke but the Uchiha stabs 2 of the dogs making them go away and slashes the rest except Pakkun and the big dog. Pakkun is biting Sasuke's right leg and the big dog is biting Sasuke's neck. "Kakashi you can't expect this to stop me?" Sasuke asks sarcastically. Sasuke throws his right leg forward with great strength and Pakkun goes into the air and poofs away. Then the Uchiha takes his sword and stabs the big dog making him poof away.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto yells as 9 clones appear as 4 of them stay with Naruto and protect Sakura and the other 5 go attack Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan are you almost done?" Naruto asks.

"Almost you guys help Kakashi out Im fine."

"Ok." Naruto and Hinata says in unison.

Sasuke takes out 5 shuriken and throws them at the Naruto clones and all of them hit their mark except 1 of them that misses but Sasuke eliminates that 1 with his sword.

Hinata runs at Sasuke but Naruto jumps off of Hinata's back and puts his right hand and left hand together into one big fist than Naruto hits Sasuke right in the head sending him down to the floor.

"You've gotten better Naruto but you're still not strong enough to beat me." Sasuke says as he gets up off of the floor. Sasuke runs up to Naruto and kicks him to the wall and then Sasuke throws his sword at Naruto's face. "Now give me the Mangekyou Sharingan and die!"

Kakashi makes some hand symbols then he says "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi's Sharingan transforms and he focuses his power on Sasuke's thrown blade but than the bladed disappears into Kakashi's hand.

**Authors Comments: **

**Smallkeller: WOW that took me a lot longer to write than expected.**

**Naruto, Hinata, Sakura: Yep**

**Smallkeller: Also I don't plan on this story to go on pass chap 20 Im aiming to end it around 16-18 or something like that. **

**Shikamaru: Commenting is to troublesome… **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 12**

"You've gotten better Naruto but you're still not strong enough to beat me." Sasuke says as he gets up off of the floor. Sasuke runs up to Naruto and kicks him to the wall and then Sasuke throws his sword at Naruto's face. "Now give me the Mangekyou Sharingan and die!"

Kakashi makes some hand symbols then he says "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi's Sharingan transforms and he focuses his power on Sasuke's thrown blade but than the bladed disappears then reapears in Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi when did you get that and why does it look different and have different abilities than Itachi's!" The dark haired Uchiha yells.

"Sasuke that is none of your business but I got this a while ago." Kakashi says.

(Flashback)

"If you can activate it, the number of people including me, who can use the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ will be three." Itachi says. "If that happens, there is a reason to let you live."

(End Flashback)

"So Kakashi you were the other one who could of activated the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke says.

"Naruto Im done healing Shikamaru." Sakura tells Naruto.

"Ok Im ready to go." Shikamaru says.

"Alright than lets do this." Naruto yells.

"Hai." Hinata says.

"OK." Sakura says

"Im ready." Shikamaru says.

Sasuke quickly hits Kakashi getting his sword back. "I can only be up for a little longer." Kakashi says to him self as he focuses on Sasuke's left arm. Sasuke jumps to the side to avoid getting killed. Kakashi passes out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells.

"You should be worried about your self Naruto!" Sasuke says as he runs at Naruto punches him with his left fist, holds him up with his right hand than goes to stab Naruto.

"No Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells as she runs under Naruto right below Sasuke's chest. Hinata puts her left hand flat facing up and her right hand flat facing downward around Sasuke's stomach area and ejects chakra through her hands into Sasuke body making him bleed on the inside and pushing him back making him let go of Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan." The blond Shinobi says as he forms a Rasengan in his right hand by himself. Naruto runs at Sasuke hitting him with a Rasengan in the chest making Sasuke spin back words into a wall.

When the smoke from the ruble clears we see Sasuke enter the first Stage of his cursed seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone else is trying to find Naruto's group. "Ok this way!" Lee says.

"Nice Lee it's a dead end!" Tenten yells.

"Neji you see anything yet?" Asuma asks.

"No not ye- I see something yes I believe I found them everyone follow me." Neji commands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I haven't entered this stage since 3 years ago at the valley of the end." Sasuke says.

"Hinata-Chan be careful his power is increased a lot." Naruto says

"Ok." Hinata replies.

"Naruto, Hinata, go attack Sasuke and stall for time, Sakura I need you to heal Kakashi." The shadow user says.

"What about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asks.

"I got an Idea you just do what I told you to now!" Shikamaru commands.

"Hai!" Naruto and Hinata say in unison.

Naruto and Hinata rush at Sasuke from both sides naruto from the right Hinata from the left.

"Bring it on." Sasuke says. Hinata tries a jyuuken punch at Sasuke but he jumps in the air only to get kicked back down by Naruto.

Sasuke gets back up puts his sword away. Than he runs at Naruto uppercuts him with a left punch. After that Sasuke while still in mid air above Naruto puts is hands together to make one big fist than takes them and slams them down on Naruto's head making him go head first into the ground. Hinata runs to catch Naruto but Sasuke goes to left hook Hinata in the face but suddenly can't move.

"Kage Mane No Jutsu success." Shikamaru proclaims.

"Nice one Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaims.

"Come one I broke it the first time you tried this and now Im stronger."

"Well you know the saying third time's the charm." Shikamaru says.

"Well I guess I'll see what happens I wont break it I wanna see what you'll do." Sasuke says.

"I hope you guys come soon." Shikamaru says in his head.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" Shikamaru's Shadow goes up to Sasuke's neck but with little effort Sasuke stops it right before it gets to his neck. Naruto makes a Kage Bunshin and starts to form a big Rasengan. Naruto and his clone rush in at Sasuke.

"Shikamaru now!" Naruto says as Shikamaru releases his jutsu on Sasuke. "Oodama Rasengan!" (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) Sasuke puts his arms in front of him to block the attack and reduce the damage even so the Rasengan forces Sasuke back quite a bit before losing it power.

Sasuke gets behind Naruto and steals a couple of his smoke bombs throwing them at him and Hinata. Sasuke jumps to a wall. He makes some hand seals. "Chidori." Sasuke says as lighting forms at his left hand.

"Naruto-Kun watch out he's coming right in front of you!" Hinata yells but its to late the Chidori has gone strait through Naruto's stomach. Sasuke rips his hand out of Naruto's chest area and walks away towards Sakura. Leaving Naruto there in a pool of his own blood. Hinata runs towards Naruto's blood covered body. "NO Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells as she cries over Naruto's body. Hinata wipes her tears from her eyes stands up and runs at Sasuke jyuuken punches him 4 times in the back than goes to the front of him and uses jyuuken right on Sasuke's hear and says "that was for Naruto-Kun."

Sasuke gets up after coughing up some blood and quickly grabs his sword and swings it at Hinata's head but the sword it caught by the hand of a red chakra covered Naruto.

"Good job Hinata-Chan." Naruto says. Naruto's red chakra goes into two tails.

"Heh Naruto I'll just suppress the Kyuubi like I did time." Sasuke says. Right after Sasuke finishes his sentence Naruto one handedly breaks Sasuke's sword in two. Naruto then punches Sasuke in the face sending him flying. Sasuke focuses his chakra at his feet so he just stops when he hits the wall than he jumps down back onto the ground.

Hinata throws 3 shuriken at Sasuke, he jumps in the air but Naruto punches him back down but when Sasuke lands he lands on his feet and jumps back up uppercuting Naruto in the face.

Sakura meanwhile is healing Kakashi when he regains consciousness. "Sakura how is Naruto Hinata and Shikamaru doing?" Kakashi asks.

"Not so well." Sakura replies. "Naruto got hit with a Chidori and has now gone two tails."

"Ok as long as Naruto doesn't go four tails were fine but if he does here take this." Kakashi grabs a tag and gives it to Sakura. "This will suppress the Kyuubi's chakra." "Now go help them fight I'll be fine."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura runs at Sasuke and jumps in the air only to get kicked down bye Sasuke.

Naruto uses Kage Bunshin No Jutsu and makes 4 clones, they all go down on all fours and run at Sasuke from the right left north and south and one from the air. The Naruto on the right goes to swipe Sasuke with his hand but sasuke ducks and kicks that Naruto making it go away. The rest of the clones on the floor however go to punch the black haired Uchiha but they all go away in a puff of smoke on purpose when the real Naruto from the air throws a kunai with a explosive tag on at Sasuke and it hits him in the leg.

Sasuke emerges from the puff of smoke and right before the tag exploded he realizes the kunai had a tag on it and grabs it and throws it but I don't go far because it explodes 2 feet in front of Sasuke sending him into a wall. Naruto throws a another kunai with an tag on it right above Sasuke and the rocks fall but after the rubble comes down it reveals Sasuke with two hand wings that blocked the incoming rocks. Sasuke had entered his second cursed seal form.

"Naruto-Kun is… is that Sasuke?" Hinata asks nervously.

"Yes that is him."

Sasuke to demonstrate his power to everyone hits the wall with the back of his fist knocking down half of it.

"That power is not human and I thought I had a good punch." Sakura says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while Neji Company is running when they hear the explosion by Sasuke. "Did you all hear that?" Asuma says.

"Yah lets go." Neji says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yells as 100 clones appear and all go to attack Sasuke. Sasuke throws 8 kunai with explosive tags at the oncoming Naruto army the tags explode taking out 50 clones right off the bat. Sasuke then begins punching, kicking, and elbowing the clones.

"Hinata throw a kunai with an explosive tag at the ground near Sasuke." Naruto says.

"Ok I will." Hinata replies and she does what Naruto tells her to do and throws the kunai. Sasuke had just finished off the clones only suffering a few scrapes and cuts. Sasuke doesn't see the kunai because of the smoke and is blasted upward and focuses his chakra on the wall and starts forming hand seals.

"Chidori." Sasuke says.

"Hinata-Chan I need your help right now I can't beat him on my own and the only thing that can stop him right now is the Rasengan." "I can form one on my own but that wont be enough please help me." Naruto asks.

"Sure Naruto-Kun." And Hinata starts to form the Rasengan in Naruto's right hand.

"He's coming." Shikamaru yells out as Sasuke jumps from the wall to the air.

"Ok Hinata-Chan lets do this." Naruto says. Naruto uses his chakra to super jump into the air on an angle. "Naruto." Naruto says

"Hinata." Hinata says after Naruto.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!" Naruto and Hinata say as Sasuke says Chidori. The to moves collide in mid air as the attacks hit each other.

"How is this possible?!" Sasuke says as his Chidori is pushed back by the Rasengan that's going into his chest making him bleed a little. The Rasengan though pushes Sasuke back shooting him head first into the wall knocking him out cold.

Naruto and Hinata land on the ground safely. "We did it Hinata-Chan." Naruto says as he passes out on the floor.

**Authors Notes:**

**Smallkeller: Yah that chap was extra long for everyone out there Im telling you now I wont be updating for a bit because I have a lot of tests and quizzes coming up so yah this one is extra long. **

**Shino: Yah I got nuttin. **

**Smallkeller: ok than see you next time on Dragon Ball Z**

**Hinata: Umm Smallkeller-Kun wrong show.**

**Smallkeller: Ohh sorry see you next time on Pokemon.**

**Hinata: Still wrong Show.**

**Smallkeller: OH ok see you next time on Bleach.**

**Hinata: See you next time on Naruto.**


	13. Chapter 13 And Epilogue

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Naruto And Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 13**

"Ok Hinata-Chan lets do this." Naruto says. Naruto uses his chakra to super jump into the air on an angle. "Naruto." Naruto says

"Hinata." Hinata says after Naruto.

"Rasengan!" "Chidori!" Naruto and Hinata say as Sasuke says Chidori. The to moves collide in mid air as the attacks hit each other.

"How is this possible?!" Sasuke says as his Chidori is pushed back by the Rasengan that's going into his chest making him bleed a little. The Rasengan though pushes Sasuke back shooting him head first into the wall knocking him out cold.

Naruto and Hinata land on the ground safely. "We did it Hinata-Chan." Naruto says as he passes out on the floor.

Sakura runs over to pick up Sasuke as Kakashi and Shikamaru go over to see Naruto. Sakura picks up Sasuke and places him be side Naruto.

"Ok what now?" Kakashi asks. Rock Lee and company finally find the room were the fight was and run though the gaping hole in the wall Sasuke had made earlier.

"Kakashi-Sensei I have a question." Sakura asks.

"What?" Kakashi replies.

"Why isn't that cursed marking gone?"

"I don't know but lets get back to Konoha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room were Orchimaru was fought. "You, I will kill every single one of you and crush Konoha!" The wounded Orchimaru yells in pain as he rests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone returns to Konoha from the mission and are in Tsunade's office except Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Good work everyone." The 5th Hokage says.

"Where's Sasuke-Kun? And Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Sasuke with Kakashi and Anbu having his seal suppressed and resealed maybe removed if they can."

"Alright." Sakura says.

"You are all dismissed." Tsunade says. "Except Naruto and Hinata would stay here?"

"Sure." Naruto says as everyone else expect Hinata and him leave the room.

"Naruto I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Well when you turn the age of 25 or I die and don't plan on the happing, you will be known has Hokage."

Naruto jumps in the air to celebrate but his head hits the sealing and is knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epilogue (Summary too)**

Years pass and naruto and company defeat Akatsuki except two members Tobi, and the leader. Tobi turns out to be Obito and the leader turns out to be the 4th Hokage.

Neji marries Tenten and has a daughter and a son. Asuma marries Kurenai but have no offspring, Rock Lee gets married but wife dies from a heart attack but has one son. Temari gets married to Shikamaru and have one son. Sakura gets married to Sasuke and start to repopulate the Uchiha clan by having one boy. Chouji marries Ino and have a son and daughter. Kiba, Shino, marries someone in there own clans and Kiba has 3 girls and Shino has one boy and two girls.

Naruto becomes the 6th Hokage, marries Hinata and have one boy but when he was born one of the medic-nins turned out to be the Akatsuki leader the 4th Hokage who told Naruto he was his father but when the baby was born the 4th used a jutsu that took the seal that held the Kyuubi on Naruto and put it on the baby. The baby's name is Maikeru Uzumaki.

READ COMMENTS IMPORTANT STUFF REGARDING SEQUAL!!!

**Authors Comments: **

**Smallkeller: Yah its finnaly done also Maikeru Uzumaki would be me as a Naruto character so get ready for…**

**Naruto: OHH what is it?  
**

**Smallkeller: I was about to say what that was. It is a sequel it will be called " The Story Of Maikeru Uzumaki " I don't know when it will be out but I will update this and tell you guys that the new story is up so juts wait I have no date when it will be up so yah.**

**Hinata: Smallkeller didn't U want to say that other important thing? **

**Smallkeller: Ah yes you see because of one of my friends my parents saw his profile and sayed there going to keep a close watch on me so Its gonning to be a little bit harder to update but I will pervale they can't stop me no one can MUHAHAHAHAHA.Ha Also im srry this chap was very short SO yah See you all next time.**

**Shino: I like pie! **


	14. New Story

My New story Called The Story of Maikeru Uzumaki IS up check my page and read it it is a sequal to this.


End file.
